Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-30473107-20171107091700/@comment-31720600-20171109175009
Starałem się powstrzymać piski ale po prostu nie mogłem. Piszczałem jak mała dziewczynka przez jakieś bite 2 godziny ;) A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów. Pierwszy odcinek bardzo fajny i wzruszający. Jedynie co mnie drażniło to tylko Pony Head w pierwszej cześci odcinka, nie mówię znowu miała parę śmiesznych tekstów ale później przeszkadzała. Bardzo podobało mi się to że prawdziwe rozstanie było tak narawdę na końcu tego odcinka czyli wtedy gdy Star oddała bluzę Marco. W pewnym sensie pożegnała się z nim na zawsze, porzucając też na pozór uczuć do Marco. Druga część była bardziej wzruszająca gdybym nie oglądał zwiastunów i wiedział że Glossaryck ( chyba pożócę ogladanie zwiastunów ), sama scena gdy Star zaczęła mówić ile tak naprawdę Glossaryck dla niej znaczył i jak bardzo był ważny był w jej życiu była bardzo wzruszająca. W obu wypadkach Star pozwoliła im oddejść lecz obaj wrócili do jej życia, Marco jednak za szybko i tu daję minusik dla tego sezonu. Drugi odcinek ciekawy, tutaj zaś Star ponownie zabujałą się w Tomie i w drugą stronę. Ale o tym odcinku nie ma co za wiele mówić całym celem tego odcinku był taniec Toma i Star który miał ich ponownie zbliżyć do siebie, a że taniec już widzieliśmy wcześniej, to nie ma co o nim pisać. I tu się zaczyna akcaj "Stranger Danger". I to co mi się najbardziej podoba to jak jest wprowadzna Eclipsa, czyli nie winnie, pokazują ją jako postać która została oskarżona bez powodu. Star jej nie ufa na chwilę obecną ale coś czuję że z odcinka na odcinek Eclipsa będzie się to zmieniać. I w sumie też sam nie wiem gdzie ją zakfalifikować nie mam pomysłu co by mogła zrobić dalej, tutaj stawiam plusik dla 3 sezonu. "Demoncism" za sam fakt że był w tym odcinku Tom wystarczy że był świetny. Kolejny odcinek z seri w którym zrobiłe dokładnie takie "oooo oni jednak do siebie pasują" Sorry Marco, taka prwda xD. Tom pokazuje jak bardzo jest zdesperwony że tak to ujmę żeby się zmienić i sięga, najcięższych/niewłaściwych sposobów. Zdecydowanie najlepszym momentem w tym odcinku było jak Star uświadamia mu że mimo iż ma w sobie pełno demonów i tak może się zmienić na lepsze. I właśnie fajnie że sa teraz razem bo obaj chcą się zmienić i mam nadzieję że wdalszych odcinkach pomagać i pozbawiać się głupich pomysłów tak jak w tym odcinku. Następny tak jak już mówiłem za wszczeście według mnie. Za szybo Jackie i Marco zerwali za szybko wrócił, to naprawdę według mnie powinno być przesunięto przynajmniej o dwa odcinki. Od tego odcinku mogę w sumie powiedzieć Jackie zaczynam cię szanować, nie wiem czy to nie za późno xD ,ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Zerwanie no słuszne Marco sam się w sumie o to prosił, jak by nie patrzeć okłamał ją dwa razy, Za pierwszym razem z tą zmianą, niby się starała ale dalej nie mógł zdjąć tej pelerynki, a za drugim mówiąc jej że jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i ta scena bardzo mi się podobała, gdy Jackie powiedziała że oboje wiedzą że to nie prawda. Star pogodziła się z tym że musi pożegnać, Marco zaś przeciwnie nie potrafił się z nią rostać. Lecz to nie jedyny powód, Marco wciąż chce przezywać róznego rodzaju przygody. Tutaj własnie przypomniał mi się jego sen, on był z drugiego czy pierwszego sezonu bo teraz nie pamiętam? Chyba z drugiego, jeśli sie mylę to mnie poprawcie. Tak by to wyglądało dzisiejszy odcinek co prawda widziałem ale narazie nie będę o nich mówił poczekam jak to się rozwinie dalej. Sezon można powiedzieć że w pewnym senise się zaczął więc też nie ma co o nim tu zawiele pisać.